Bwotherly Love
by Shrimpy-lil-Shaman
Summary: Hao is gonna go back into the past, take little Yoh, bring him to the present with a good powerlevel, then merge, but when he brings Yoh back, he decides to keep him around for awhile. How will his plan be altered, when he begins love Yoh as a lil brother
1. Default Chapter

Chuck: I would just like to say that I don't own Shaman King, or anything else that could get me sued, but I do love it a lot. I would also like to state a few things that'll you'll probably notice in all my fanfics.  
  
1. Yoh usually dies, but he comes back  
2. Hao usually becomes good in the end  
3. There is usually a yaoi couple (presumably Yoh+Manta)  
4. Yoh's parents are usually in it  
5. Their's usually lots of flashbacks  
6. Yoh usually gets hurt a lot (hey, you hurt the one you love)  
  
Manta: Chuck, why would anyone want to know these facts?  
  
Chuck: *gives Manta a poisonous glare* It's my thing, okay?  
  
Manta: *Searches through dictionary* Hm......Chuck: a crazy, psycho-head loser who writes crappy fanfics.  
  
Chuck: *pulls out a sword similar to Harasume* You wanna see psycho, you little shrimp!!! *chases Manta*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Let go of Yoh-kun!"  
Hao received a blow to the gut, then he jumped back, letting go of his younger brother. "Damn shrimp!"  
Manta ignored Hao's words as he ran over to his friend. "Yoh-kun, are you okay?"  
Yoh looked up weakly, then nodded. "Yeah, just dizzy."  
Manta smiled at Yoh, then looked up at Hao. "Stay away from Yoh-kun! He has enough trouble with those assassins without you trying to merge with him!"  
Hao eyed Manta's hammer, then sighed. "So small." He suddenly shot at Manta and slammed his fist into his stomach, which sent the small child flying , then he looked back at Yoh, who was already on his feet ready to do battle. "Impressive. You're already prepared to fight."  
Yoh frowned, then was joined by the others.  
Hao cringed. "It appears I wont be getting you this time, young brother, but don't worry. Next time will be different." He gave them a cool smile, then looked over at the small boy in the orange poncho that waited for him. "Obaju, lets go."  
"Yes Hao-sama."  
The two began to walk away, then Hao looked back at the group. "See you soon, Yoh," and with that, the two walked away.  
"Hao-sama, you seem sad."  
Hao sat on Fumbari hill that night, bare foot and crossed legged, thinking of the events that had taken place. "Obaju, do you think I'm losing my touch?"  
"Of coarse not, Hao-sama. You just need a better strategy."  
"I guess you're right. I still think of Yoh as if he's weak, but he's quite strong now. It presents a problem."  
Obaju looked up at Hao, then smiled. "You'll figure out a plan. I know you will."  
Hao nodded, then sighed. "Obaju, could you get me some orange juice?"  
"Yes, Hao-sama."  
The small figure ran down the hill, then Hao called after him. "And make sure it's fresh." About 15 minutes later, Obaju returned with a tall glass. He stumbled up the hill, then handed it to him.  
Hao sipped it, then spat a little out, when he found Obaju looked beaten up, and his hands were bleeding. "Obaju, what happened!?!"  
"I fell in a rose bush."  
Hao took the small child's hands and examined the cuts. "My poor little Obaju."  
"I'm okay, Hao-sama. Do you like your orange juice?"  
"Yes. It's very good."  
Obaju smiled and sat down next to Hao. "So.......what do we do about Yoh?"  
"I can't think of anything." Hao closed his eyes, then sighed.  
"Stupid Manta-baka. If Yoh hadn't met him, he would probably be your's be now."  
Hao giggled. "It's okay, Obaju. The shrimp makes things....interesting. Besides, the problem is not Yoh's friends, but Yoh himself. When ever I try to merge, he manages to escape."  
"It would be easier if he was still as strong as he was before the Shaman Fight."  
"Yes, but then he would be too weak to merge."  
"Oh yeah."  
Hao took a mouthful of his juice, then looked up at the stars. "If only there were someway to get him while he's vulnerable, but have him at a reasonable power level like you are, no offence, Obaju."  
"It's okay, Hao-sama. I'm a simple child, so I don't take comments as strong as others do. My only wish is to serve Hao-sama."  
"Thank you, Obaju. Wait! A child......a child....."  
Obaju looked up at Hao. "Hao-sama? What are you thinking?"  
"Yoh was also simple child. Hm...... Obaju?"  
"Yes, Hao-sama?"  
"Would you be willing to give up a little power?"  
"To him!?! Why would he need power!?! He's....." Hao grinned devilishly, then Obaju's eyes lit up. "Oh, I see, Hao-sama. You wish to get Yoh while he's young."  
Hao nodded as he finished his orange juice. "Do you think it would work?"  
"Yes, Hao-sama! That's a brilliant plan, and I would be proud to help you!"  
Hao smiled, then stood up. "Let us go then. Back to 9 years ago." The Spirit of Fire appeared and Hao jumped onto his shoulder holding Obaju. The long brunette haired boy looked down at his friend with an cautious expression. "Obaju, This is very dangerous. When we enter the time gate, you mustn't let go of me, or you could be lost, okay?"  
"Yes, Hao-sama."  
Hao smiled and hugged Obaju. "Hold on," and with that, the Spirit of Fire flew up into the sky as a strange portal appeared, then he pushed himself through and disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chuck: So how was that for the first chapter? Was it okay? Please be honest.  
  
Ren: Baka! It sucked. You didn't even have me talk in it.  
  
Chuck: Hey! Give me a break! This is my first fanfic that I've posted and besides. You're so high on yourself that you don't deserve to talk, you spiky assed bum!  
  
Ren: *growls under breath*  
  
Chuck: And besides....*pokes his nose* you like Horo Horo and you want to marry him.  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!! *draws spear and chases Chuck*  
  
Chuck: AHHHHH!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck: Okay, this is chapter 2. I hope you like it. I probably don't describe the time portal enough, but oh well. I tried. Oh, Hao also sings in this. Hee hee! Can't you just see him doing that in an episode?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Obaju slowly opened his eyes, feeling he was moving very fast. He saw the Spirit of Fire was moving at an incredible speed through space, passing strange lights and colors. He held onto Hao tighter, then looked up. "Hao- sama, what's happening?"  
"We're going through the time portal. The large white lights you see are different universes and times."  
"But Hao-sama, how will we know when to stop, or where are location is?"  
"Just keep thinking about it, then the portal will take us to it."  
Obaju nodded nervously, then cried out, when a light almost hit them. He curled up. "It's scary."  
Hao looked down at him, then gave a comforting smile as he held onto Spirit of Fire. "It's okay. You don't have to watch." Hao looked up again, and smiled. "It's actually quite beautiful. It plays out in many different colors and tones, such as music would."  
Obaju looked up. "Hao-sama......that's so nice."  
Hao gave a cool smile, then began to sing. "Asahi wo sei ni shite nagameta saki ni wa. Azayaka sugiru niji ga hirogaru. Kokochiyoi kaze ni fukare, ima sekai no hate wo mezasu tabiji he."  
As Hao sung, Obaju stared with an embarrassed smiled. "Spirit of Fire, I think the time portal is making Hao-sama funny."  
  
A few minutes later, Hao stopped singing, and smiled. "It looks like the legend is true."  
Obaju looked up at him in confusion. "Legend? What do you mean, Hao- sama?"  
Hao pointed in front of them. "Do you not see her?"  
"Huh?" Obaju squinted, then saw a large cloud with a silver gate, and in front of it stood a women. (She basically looks like Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2, except with red hair with blond streaks) Obaju looked up at Hao. "Who is she?"  
"She is the gate keeper of time. She will try to stop us from passing, but don't worry. I will not let her harm you."  
Obaju smiled. "Thank you, Hao-sama."  
A few seconds later, Spirit of Fire landed on the cloud and faded as Hao jumped off him. He landed feet first, then smiled. "Greetings, Gate keeper. I wish to pass through."  
The woman frowned and growled under her breath. "Asakura Hao. How dare you come here. Are you crazy, or just power hungry?"  
"Hm..... A little of column A, a little of column B."  
The woman drew a long staff with a blade on the end. "If you wish to live I suggest you turn back."  
Hao smiled. "Oh, but that would make this whole trip useless, and I so desire to see the sites of the past with my dear Obaju."  
The women scowled. "If you do not wish to leave, I, Hiroko will have to use force!" She suddenly shot at the two and swiped the blade.  
Hao dodged it easily, then became wide-eyed when he heard Obaju cry out. "Obaju!" He turned back and saw Obaju holding his cheek and crying. He ran over. "Obaju, are you okay!?!"  
  
Obaju looked up, revealing the woman had sliced his cheek. "It hurts Hao-sama."  
Hao's eyes became filled with rage. He slowly stood up, and looked at the woman with dark eyes. "You will pay for hurting Obaju."  
Obaju covered his eyes as he heard Hao and the woman fight. He would sometimes try to ignore the monster Hao would become, but sometimes the fury in Hao's voice and the rage in his eyes comforted the child, knowing that Hao had become like this to help him. He remembered leaving Hao at the Top of Star when he had first become like this, but he was now accustomed to it. Obaju waited until he heard the woman's cry and the blast of fire, to look up. He smiled seeing Hao was victorious.  
Hao turned to him with a playful smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Obaju."  
"It's okay Hao-sama. You weren't scary at all."  
Hao's eyes brightened. "Then let us go. She will not bother us again." Hao lifted the child up onto his shoulders, and walked through the gate, leaving nothing but his trademark of ashes to show he had been there.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chuck: So shameful. My chapter was so short. I'm sorry everyone, but that's just how it comes out of my head. I'll try and make my other chapter longer, okay? Oh, please review!!! I need your opinions. If I don't have them, I'll just......just....cry. '^.^ Hey, what happened to Ren?  
  
Ren: DIE!!!!  
  
Chuck: AHHHHH!!!!!! *runs away* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck: Yo! I decided not to invite any of the Shaman King Characters to introduce the next chapter with me.  
  
Dude that lives in Chucks Basement: What are you talking about? You asked every single character in SK to come, but they all turned you down, then you started begging them, then you began crying, then you had a mental break down, then you.....  
  
Chuck: YOU DIE NOW!!!! *pulls out a sword similar to Harasume, then begins chasing him*  
  
DTLIC'sB: AHHHHHH!!!! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!!!  
  
CHUCK: OH YOU HAVEN'T SEEN CRAZY!!! Enjoy Chapter 3. ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"We're here."  
Obaju looked around. "This is Yoh's home?"  
"Yes. Its quite big." Hao smiled as he examined the large building that was a few miles away. "Lets go." They walked for awhile, then when they were close to the house, they heard a familiar old man yelling. They were to far away to hear what was being said, but Hao then heard the sound of something being slapped. He frowned. "What was that? Obaju, wait here." Obaju nodded, then Hao began jogging. When he got to the house, he saw a small figure run out and head into the forest. He quickly hid in a bush, as a younger Yohmei walked out, followed by Kino.  
The old man sighed. "Maybe that'll clear his head of all those childish thoughts."  
Kino shook her head. "Yohmei, go retrieve him. He might get sick, and with his parents away it'll be harder to look after him."  
"Don't worry. He'll get hungry sooner or later, and come back."  
The two walked back into the house, then Hao frowned. "That old buzzard hit him," he growled. He stood up angrily, then was about to storm in and burn Yohmei and Kino to a crisp, then shook his head. "No.....it's not worth it.....and besides, it'll be easier to get Yoh like this anyway."  
  
Hao walked through the forest silently, listening to the sounds of nature. He smiled softly, then stopped when he came to a small cave. Hao tilted his head. "Why would a child come to a dreary cave?" He made his way through it, occasionally scrapping his face on the rocks that hung from the low ceiling. (It was pretty low). He soon saw light and he headed toward it. "A light at the end of the tunnel. I never thought I would see this," he laughed quietly. He walked out of the cave, then stared in amazement at what he had found. The trees were thick and surrounded the area like a wall nature had created to keep people out. They were no trees in the middle, so you could see the stars perfectly and in the middle of this small paradise was a lake, that glimmered in the moonlight. "So....beautiful.....and untouched." He smiled softly, then noticed the small child sitting at the lake. It could only be Yoh. Hao slowly walked over trying not to disturb him.  
Yoh was staring into the water, lost in thought. His orange eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight that was reflected off the clear water.  
Hao slowly sat next to him and looked down at him. "Hello, little one."  
  
"Huh?" The small child looked up at him in confusion, revealing that his left cheek was different shades of purple and black.  
Hao frowned and carefully placed his hand on it. "That old bat ruptured a few veins. He really hit you, didn't he?"  
Yoh held his cheek, then moved away from him a little, still sobbing quietly. "Who....who aw you? You wook wike me, but bigger."  
Hao smiled. "I'm your older twin brother Hao."  
The small child tilted his head. "My older twin bwother?"  
"Yeah. I'm from the future."  
"But....how can that be? I don't have a bwother."  
Hao brushed the hair from Yoh's face. "My poor baby brother. Your eyes are so sad. You don't deserve that." Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh.  
"Um.... excuse me? Could you pwease expwain a widdo?"  
"Yoh.....our parents took me away at birth. Grandpa told them I was a demon, so they abandoned me in the forest. I was somehow able to remember mom and dad leaving me there, and I remembered your birth, so I waited until I was older to find you again, but when I did, Grandpa had ruined your future, so I decided to come back and take you back with me so I could take care of you. I promise I'd look after you, and I'd never leave you like mom and dad do."  
Yoh stared at his brother in confusion. "You.....you came back aw this way.....just for me?"  
Hao nodded and smiled. "Yep. I wanna give you a better life, and be a part of it." Hao then wiped the tears from his brother's eyes. "How about it?"  
Yoh looked down sadly, thought for a few moments, then looked up thoughtfully, his cheeks practically glowing. "You....you came here to hewp me, like..... an angew would. No one .....no one's ever been so nice to me. Everyone else thinks I'm a freak." He then smiled softly. "You weally wove me?"  
Hao nodded, then hugged him. "Would you like to come with me?"  
Yoh took one last moment to think about the current events that had taken place at the house.  
"You're a stupid child! Watching clouds, refusing to fight, you're useless!!!" Yoh held his cheek as Yohmei's final words and the sound of his cheek being slapped echoed through his mind, then he looked up at Hao, his tears returning.  
"Oniichan, I wanna be with you." he sobbed.  
Hao's eyes lit up, then he hugged his brother tightly and began cradling him. "It's okay, Otochan. I'm here."  
  
"Hao-sama, are you there?" Hao and Yoh looked toward the opening of the cave as Obaju walked out. Obaju spotted them, then smiled. "Hao-sama, there you are!" He hopped over, then held his hand out to Yoh. "Hello, Yoh- sama. My name is Obaju."  
Yoh titled his head in confusion, then Hao giggled. "Yoh, this is my best friend Obaju."  
Yoh smiled. "Hello."  
"He's much cuter when he's younger Hao-sama." Obaju, then hopped next to Hao and stood on his tip toes. "Hao-sama, do we give him the power now?"  
  
Hao nodded, then lifted Yoh up. "Yoh, in order to come to my time, you must be stronger to go through the time portal. Obaju has offered to lend me some of his power to help you. Are you still willing to come?"  
Yoh thought, then nodded, his chibi eyes glowing in the moonlight.  
Hao smiled, then placed his hand on Obaju's chest. A small orb of light came into his hands, then he slowly placed it on Yoh's chest. "You ready?"  
"Yep."  
Hao slowly pushed the light into Yoh, knocking the child unconscious, then he laid him down.  
Obaju smiled. "It worked, Hao-sama! He's strong enough to merge now!"  
Hao nodded happily, then pushed his hand into Yoh's chest. He began to pull the soul out, when he suddenly let it go.  
Obaju tilted his head. "Hao-sama? What's wrong?"  
"Lets not do it yet."  
"What!?! But Hao-sama, why!?!"  
"Their's no rush. He's a small and cute child. It might be fun to have him around for awhile." Hao lifted his hand off of Yoh's chest, then smiled. "And besides.... it would really bug those friends of his if they knew I had him."  
Yoh slowly opened his eyes sleepily. " Oniichan? Did it work?"  
"Yep, you're strong enough to come with me now." Hao picked up his little brother and Obaju, then he jumped up, and landed on the shoulder of the Spirit of Fire. "Let us go."  
The strange portal appeared again, then the Spirit of Fire pushed himself through it, and disappeared.  
  
"Where aw we?"  
"We're in the time portal. If you're scared you can hide in my poncho."  
Yoh watched the lights pass him, then smiled. "Why would I wanna hide? This is so beautiful. We're flying through the stars."  
Hao smiled. "You really are Yoh."  
Obaju looked up. "It may be beautiful, but it's still a little scarey."  
Hao looked down at him. "It's okay, Obaju. Just hold on, and you wont be lost." Hao then pulled Yoh closer to him. "Yoh, you hold on too, okay?"  
"Okay, Oniichan," and with that, the trio shot through the portal, and passed through the time gate.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chuck: Okay, before I say anything, I'd just like to give credit to my sis, Falcon for helping me come up with the skeleton of the story.....sorta. Anyway, what did everything think? Pretty weird story on Hao's part, huh? I hope you liked that, cause that's just the beginning of the Yoh+Hao cuteness. (Ah.....Yoh-chan....) Please review. I'm working ever so hard to make this good. Who would've thought a fanfic could be inspired by one cute picture of Chibi Yoh + Hao.  
  
Hao: Chuck, could I ask you something?  
  
Chuck: What?  
  
Hao: If you like Yoh so much......WHY DO YOU HAVE ME TIED UP HERE!?  
  
Chuck: Cause Yoh was too busy training to come here, so I got the next best thing. ^_-  
  
Hao: Oh, goody. `^.^  
  
Chuck: Well, please review! Hao and me will be waiting. Oh by the way Hao, I think it's time I punished you for killing Yoh. ^_^  
  
Hao: uh.....oh....0.o 


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck: Chapter 4's comin' at ya! Hey, where did Hao go? *spots Hao sneaking out of the room* Get back here! *football tackles Hao*  
  
Hao: Let me go! Obaju doesn't know I'm here. He's probably scared and lonely. Please let me go.  
  
Chuck: Hm......tell ya what. If you let me cut a belt off of your pants, I'll let you leave.  
  
Hao: 0.0 But.....my pants!  
  
Chuck: Well, I could always cut them up and dye them pink.  
  
Hao: OKAY! YOU WIN!!! *carefully cuts off one of the belts, then runs out screaming, slamming into a pole outside*  
  
Chuck: YEA, I GOT A BELT!!!! *wraps it around waist* Okay, lets begin Chapter 4, shall we. ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Yoh-kun, are you okay?"  
Yoh slurped his noodles happily, then nodded at Faust.  
Ren sighed. "I don't get why Hao keeps trying to merge with you."  
Horo Horo wrapped his arm around Ren's waist. "Maybe he's lonely?"  
"Like you?"  
Horo Horo looked down at Ren, and grinned as he received a few kicks to the shin. "Yeah, Ren. Just like me."  
Yoh laughed, then looked up. "Hey, where's Manta?"  
Horo Horo wrapped his arms around Ren tighter, then shrugged. "Beats me. I thought I heard him say that he was gonna be late."  
Ren growled. "Horo Horo, let go!"  
"Come on, Ren. There's no shame in being in the arms of a real man."  
Ren frowned, then finally grabbed his spear. "If you don't let go, I'll take away you're reason for being a man."  
Horo Horo jumped back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, you win!"  
Ren smiled as Horo Horo released him, then he nodded. "Showed him," he thought.  
The others smiled, then spirals suddenly appeared in Yoh's eyes, and he became limp.  
"Big Brother?" Ryu poked Yoh's shoulder, then after a few moments began shaking him. "Big Brother!?! Big Brother, can you here me!?!" Ryu continued to shake Yoh, until Amidamaru appeared.  
"Yoh-dono!?!" He tried to enter Yoh, but he couldn't. "Yoh-dono.... what's wrong with him?"  
Faust laid Yoh down, then checked his heart beat. He sighed after a moment. "He's still breathing okay, but it's like he went in a coma."  
"Maybe he finally drifted away?"  
The others looked at Lysarug, then looked back at Yoh.  
"Something's happened in time that's only effecting him."  
Everyone turned to Kino, who had just walked in with a cup of tea.  
She set it down on the table, then walked over and placed her hand on Yoh's forehead.  
"How do you....know this?"  
Kino turned to Faust, then smiled. "I've seen this before. The same thing happened to my cousin when I was a little girl."  
"An old bat like you actually remembers back that far?" Horo Horo quickly covered his mouth, realizing he had been thinking out loud, then with a crack of Kino's cane, he hit the floor.  
"So....what's happened?" Tamao asked.  
Kino shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we're gonna find out."  
  
"What is this pwace, Oniichan?"  
"This is the future, Yoh."  
The small child looked around. "It's..... so big."  
The trio began to walk around, then Yoh bumped into something. He looked up to see a large man. "Hewo."  
The man looked down, then frowned. "Watch where you're going, kid!" He made a gesture as if he was going to kick the small child, then he walked away.  
"Filthy human."  
Yoh and Obachu looked up at Hao, hearing his snarl.  
"Oniichan, why do you call him fiwthy. He smelt and wooked okay to me."  
"All humans are filthy, Yoh. They are beneath us. Just look at how that man treated you."  
"But, he was wight. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into him. It wasn't his fault."  
Hao looked down at him with annoyance in his eyes, then they softened. "You're so innocent. You can't understand how sinful humans are. I will teach you soon, but not now."  
"Oniichan.... you shouldn't call humans sinfuw. What did they do?"  
"This!" Hao looked at the buildings with disgust. "Look at how they've destroyed Mother Nature, just to replace her with these giants of cold steel. They can't feel the beautiful life that flows through a single leaf."  
Yoh smiled. "It's not their fault. They don't have six sense like us. What is it they say? Um.... 'Don't cwy over the spilt milk?'"  
Hao sighed. "So simple." He then walked over and picked Yoh up. "Yoh, don't bother yourself with them for now. What do you feel like doing?"  
Yoh thought hard, then looked up thoughtfully. "Well.... why don't we watch stars?"  
Hao smiled. "Alright."  
  
"Hao-sama?"  
"Shhh.... He'll here us. He is sitting on the other side of the tree, you know."  
"But Hao-sama, I thought you were going to merge with him?"  
"I will.......just not now."  
"But Hao-sama.....!"  
"Look, once we've had a little fun with those ants, I'll merge with him, go burn the ants, then we'll get frosty chocolate milkshakes, okay?"  
"Yes, Hao-sama."  
The two began to laugh maniacally, when they suddenly spotted Yoh standing in front of them.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
The two both gave high  
pitched cries, then sighed.  
"Um....just....uh...."  
Obaju smiled. "We're just.....talking about how beautiful the stars are, right Hao-sama?"  
Hao smiled in relief. "That we are."  
Yoh blinked, then smiled. "Why don't you sit on the other side of the twee? The view is nicer." Yoh took his brother's hand and led him to the other side of the tree.  
Hao sighed, then looked up at the world above him. He couldn't understand what was so fascinating about them. They were just small dots of light. When you saw them in the time portal, they were more real then real itself, but now they were so far away. So distant. So small.  
"Aren't they pwetty?"  
Hao looked down at Yoh, who now sat in his lap wrapped in his poncho. He smiled a little, then sighed. "Yoh, I'm gonna be honest with you. I've never watched the stars before. What makes them draw your attention?"  
Yoh looked up with a big smile. "They glimmer, and shine, and they make pwetty pictures."  
Hao raised an eyebrow, then looked up and realized Yoh was right. There was something about the ways the seemed to twinkle that made them so alluring. He squinted at them for a moment, then looked back down. "I don't see any pictures."  
"You have to you use you imag.....in....ation. That's it, imagination."  
Hao looked up a little, then tilted his head. It took about five minutes until he finally saw what Yoh was talking about. "You're right. I can't believe I never noticed this before. Yoh do you see...Yoh?" He looked down at Yoh, and smiled softly when he saw he had dozed off. He pulled him closer, then smiled. "Good night, Otochan. Sleep well."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Chuck: Finally, I got chappy 4 done. It was hard, but I did it! ^_^ Isn't it cute how Yoh talks? He's stuck in his pjs for the whole fanfic. (Don't ask me why? I thought it'd be cute) Oh, I'd just like to say, thnk you for actually reviewing, and also, a character appearing in this Fanfic soon is the property of Falcon Strife. (Thank's Falcy) Falcon and me will soon be posting a fanfiction that explains her introduction, so look out for it. See ya next, chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck: Well lookie here, it's Chapter 5! ^_^ I hope everyone's liking this fanfic so far.  
  
Ren: I guess it's okay, but why did you have to have Horo Horo holding my waist in Chapter 3?  
  
Chuck: Cause I think you two would be a good couple. ^_-  
  
Ren: What!?!  
  
Chuck: Oh, come on, Ren. You know you like him.  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!!  
  
Chuck: AH! NOT AGAIN!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Oniichan? Oniichan? You awake?"  
"Hmm....hm...huh?" Hao looked down at Yoh, who was looking at him with loving eyes. "Uh...yeah. I'm awake. What's up?"  
Yoh tapped the watch that Hao now wore. "It's onwy 8:00p.m. Do you think...well...we could get..." A loud grumble was suddenly heard from Yoh's stomach. "Could we get some din din, pwease?"  
Hao smiled. "Why not? Sorry I forgot, but going through the time portal makes you really tired."  
Yoh giggled, then stood up. "So, what do you usuawy eat?"  
Opachu stirred in his sleep, then sat up with a long yawn, and smiled. "Hao-sama usually finds a noodle wagon."  
Hao nodded, then looked down at his little brother. "Does that sound okay to you?"  
"Oh, yes, yes! I wove noddles! Um...do you think we could get oranges too?"  
"Sure." Hao took Yoh's hand and began to walk, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh no, I'm gonna be late. I hope Yoh-kun isn't worried about me." Manta ran through the cemetery, until he spotted Hao. He skidded to a stop, then stared at him. "Hao...what are you doing here!"  
Hao smiled. "Hello Manta."  
Manta jumped back, and pulled out his laptop ready to oversoul, when he noticed a small figure next to Hao. He squinted, then realized it wasn't Opachu. "Huh? Who's that, Hao."  
Yoh stepped out a little. "Oniichan, who's that?"  
Manta raised an eyebrow, then looked up at Hao. "So, now you're kidnaping kids and making them look like Yoh-kun? You're sick Hao, and if I wasn't in such a rush, I would kick your butt!" and with that, Manta ran off.  
"Oniichan?"  
"Yes, Yoh?"  
"Why was that cute boy so small?"  
"Cause, he's a midget, Yoh."  
"Oh, okay. Could we go eat now?"  
"Yep. Lets go."  
  
"I'm here!" Manta ran into the Hotel, then skidded to a stop, when everyone shushed him from outside the living room door. "Huh? What's wrong?" Manta poked his head into the living room, and saw Kino placing her head on Yoh's chest.  
She listened for a moment, then sighed. "What has happened, that would put him in this state?" She walked out, then looked up at everyone. "You can go back in if you want."  
Everyone walked into the room, then sat down at the small table.  
"What's wrong with Yoh-kun?"  
Ryu looked over at Manta. "Kino says something has happened in time that's only effecting him."  
Manta stared at his unconscious friend, then he look up at the others, who all looked sad. "Hey, um...guess what I saw?"  
They all looked up at him.  
"It looks like Hao has kidnaped a kid and made him look like Yoh." Manta suddenly found himself being shook by Kino.  
"Did the child look exactly like Yoh!?!"  
"Um.....yeah....I think so..."  
Kino's eyes widened. "So that's what happened!" She quickly threw her jacket on, and grabbed Manta.  
"What'd I do!?! What'd I do!?!"  
"THAT WAS PROBABLY YOH'S PAST SELF!!!"  
Manta blinked at the frantic Grama. "Past.....self?"  
"YES, YOU TWIT!!!" Kino whipped her cane out and slammed it into Manta's face. She then put her sandals on, and turned to the small boy as he rubbed his face. "Where were they?"  
"Fumbari Hill," Manta sobbed.  
"I have a feeling they will return there. We must go and wait for them. Who knows what horrible torture Hao's putting Yoh through."  
  
"Pwease, Hao! No more! No more noodles!"  
The trio laughed as Hao kept ordering more noodles for everyone.  
Their laughter was so loud it filled the street.  
A man walked by and gave Hao a dirty face. "You should act your age and set a good example for the younger ones."  
He walked away, then Yoh looked up. "A good example of what?"  
Hao grinned. "An example of how to tell people to mind their own business." A small fire ball shot from Hao's finger and scorched the man's butt.  
He cried out, then ran away.  
"Told him!" Hao began to laugh as he shoveled more noodles into his mouth.  
Yoh giggled, then looked up at him. "Hao?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How'd you wern to contwo fire like that?"  
"It's a long and complicated story Yoh. Just forget it for now."  
Yoh nodded, slurped some more noodles, then looked up again. "Who was that cute short boy?"  
Hao growled a little, then smiled. "He's just a dumb person that I know. It would be best if you didn't meet him."  
"How come?"  
"Cause he's a bad man."  
"How so?"  
"Well.....he...."  
Opachu suddenly lunged himself over the table and grabbed Yoh's hands. "He can become an evil monster, with sharp fangs and claws, and he bites little boys heads off!"  
Yoh cried out, then hugged Hao. "He isn't reawy mean.....is he?"  
"Oh, he's the meanest." Hao said as he winked at Opachu. The two soon told Yoh stories of the horrible people that lived with the small, cute boy.  
Their had been many things said as Yoh hung onto every word, then when the tales were done, he sighed. "Their all so mean....."  
Hao nodded. "It's okay. I wont let them hurt you."  
Yoh smiled. "Thank you, Oniichan." The trio hugged, then Yoh smiled. "Can we go back to Fumbari Hill?"  
Hao nodded, then placed the small kids on his shoulders. "Why not? It's a good place to let our food digest," so the small group happily walked back to the cemetery, but when they arrived, the were greeted by more then the peaceful spirits of Fumbari Hill.....  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chuck: Yea! My fanfic is actually being read! Yea!!! *hops around happily, hugging a Yoh beenie*  
  
Manta: Are you done yet? You still have to type the next chapter.  
  
Chuck: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Well I g2g. See ya next chapter. *begins to work, while chugging back lots of caffeine* 


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck: YEA!!! I'm actually on Chapter 6. *sniff sniff* I'm like, so proud. *bows to a corner* Well anyway, this is Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Amidamaru: *floats up* Chuck, this has to stop.  
  
Chuck: What're you takin' about?  
  
Amidamaru: You can't keep sending these letters to Yoh-dono.  
  
Chuck: What letters? ^.-  
  
Amidamaru: The letters that explain how you love Yoh, and that you're better suited for him then Anna, and....  
  
Chuck: What!?! You're crazy! I never sent letters to Yoh-chan! ^_-` *laughs nervously*  
  
Amidamaru: But you're name is right...... *is tied up by Hao's belt* WHAT THE!!!  
  
Chuck: Amidamaru, you'll be staying with me for awhile. Hee hee.  
  
Amidamaru: Oh.....no.....  
  
Chuck: Oh yeah, Mikihisa, Yohmei, and Keiko finally talk in this chapter. ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hello.....Satan!"  
Hao cocked an eyebrow at Tokageroh. "Yeah......."  
The group frowned at Hao, then Horo Horo took a step forward. "Listen up, Hao! We know what you've done, now hand over little Yoh, or suffer our wrath!"  
Yoh tilted his head. "Oniichan, who are they?"  
"They're the bad people."  
"They don't seem bad."  
Manta stepped forward, then smiled. "Yoh-kun, we're your friends."  
"My fwiends?"  
"Yeah."  
Hao took Yoh into his arms. "No they're not. It's because of them that your life is ruined."  
Yoh jumped out of Hao's arms and walked over to Manta and placed his hands on the small 14 year old's cheeks and stared deep into his eyes. "He doesn't.... feew bad."  
Hao grunted, then walked over and picked Yoh back up. "Yoh, just go and hide, okay? I can since this is leading into a fight."  
Kino smiled. "You're so compassionate, Hao."  
Yoh looked over. "Gwammy?"  
The elderly women chuckled a little as she walked over. "You never did lose that innocence of yours, did you Yoh?"  
Mikihisa and Keiko stepped forward a little.  
"Come on over, Honey," Keiko said, holding out her arms.  
"Mommy? Daddy? Grammy?"  
Yoh smiled softly, and reached out to his parents, then Hao rose his hand in front of him. "Yoh, please don't go with them. I don't wanna lose you again. Don't you remember what Grampa did?"  
Yoh whimpered, then looked down.  
"Yoh.....what's wrong?"  
Yoh looked up at Kino, as tears began to form. "Why.....why did you wet Gwampy hit me?"  
"Huh?" Mikihisa tilted his head, then noticed Yoh's cheek was swollen. "Yoh..... your cheek."  
Yohmei became wide-eyed. "Uh......oh...." He suddenly felt Keiko towering above him.  
"Father, did you hit my baby!?!"  
"Well.......maybe a little...."  
Keiko suddenly sent Yohmei flying Anime style, then she ran over to Yoh and took him into her arms. "Oh, my poor sweet baby! I'm sorry he hurt you."  
Hao growled, then grabbed Yoh back. "How dare you act like that!!!"  
Keiko tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"You've never once treated him as though you cared from him, and now you just suddenly start worrying about him being hurt!?! If you love him so much, why do you always stay in that damn temple!?!"  
Keiko stared at Hao, not being able to say anything, then Amidamaru suddenly floated over to Yoh. "Yoh-dono.....you're.....so small."  
Yoh looked up at him, then smiled. "Yo!"  
Amidamaru placed his hand on Yoh's cheek and stared deeply into Yoh's eyes. After a few moments he smiled. "You're Yoh-dono alright."  
Yoh was suddenly thrown up into the air, then was caught by a fiery red hand that closed in a matter if seconds.  
The others cried out in surprise, realizing it was the Spirit of Fire.  
Hao looked up at the Spirit of Fire. "Don't let him get hurt!"  
The giant figure nodded, then took a step back.  
"Onii-chan, pwease don't fight!" Yoh cried.  
Hao looked up, then smiled softly. "Spirit of Fire, I don't want him hearing us."  
Spirit of Fire's fist tightened, then steam rose from it, and a small sigh was heard, followed by silence.  
"Big Brother!" Ryu pulled out his bokuto. "Don't worry, Big Brother! We'll save you!"  
"He's in no danger."  
The group turned back to Hao.  
"I would never hurt my little Otochan." He then pulled out a long katana that was similar to Harasume. "Even when I merge with him, their will be no pain."  
"Kisama!" Ren suddenly shot at Hao.  
"So small." Hao caught the spear, then whipped Ren into Horo Horo and sent them flying into a tree.  
Ren heard a devious giggle, then his eyes shot open and he saw he was in Horo Horo's lap. "Don't say anything!"  
"Oh, come on, Ren. You know you like it."  
Ren growled, then he jumped back up. "Give Yoh back to us."  
"Sorry, but I need him. Plus it's funny seeing you get mad."  
The group all scowled, then the younger shamans shot at Hao and began attacking. Hao laughed at the groups efforts, then he swatted them away with his sword. "You're all so weak. I guess some things never change."  
Kino frowned. "Hao, you can't keep the past Yoh here. You have to take him home, or....."  
"Butt out, ya old hag!" Hao suddenly shot at the elderly women, but luckily she was able to dodge it.  
"Hey, attacking an old women isn't fair!" Manta quickly oversouled with Mosuke, then he slammed it into Hao's side.  
Hao hit a tree, then he looked up showing surprise in his eyes. "You've gotten stronger."  
Hao suddenly began receiving attacks from the group. At first he just laughed them off, then he began to grunt as they began to target the long scar that ran down Hao's body.  
"Hao-sama, you must be more serious with them. Their a lot stronger." Obachu cried as he sat on Spirit of Fire's shoulder.  
Hao suddenly received a blow to the face that sent him flying through a tombstone. He sat up angrily, then fell back down. "Shit, they are stronger," he thought.  
The group smiled.  
"Well, well, well. Big bad Hao's got a bit of a soft spot." Ren laughed, lifting his spear. "I'll finish him off!"  
Hao closed is eyes as Ren came at him, then he suddenly heard a familiar voice.  
"Spirit of Fire, Oversoul!!!"  
Obachu jumped into the tree, as Spirit of Fire became a ghost-ball mode, then the giant spirit disappeared into Yoh's body.  
Hao stared in amazement. "Yoh?"  
The child's hands and feet suddenly had claws similar to the Spirit of Fire, and his hair spiked up a little. He then shot down and slashed Ren's side.  
"What the!?!" Ren hit the ground, then stared as Yoh floated in front of Hao.  
"Yoh?"  
Yoh turned to his older brother, then smiled. "Are you okay, Onii- chan?"  
"Yeah....."  
The group began to approach, when Yoh suddenly shot at them. "Leave Onii-chan alone."  
The group all jumped back, then Yoh picked Hao up. "Come on, Onii- chan."  
The group stared in shock, as the embarrassed brunette was carried off by the small child.  
Opachu stared, then jumped down from the tree and chased after them. "Uh, wait for me!"  
The group stared.  
"Did......did Hao just get carried off by a four year old?" Manta asked.  
"I....guess so....." Mikihisa said.  
  
Yoh sat Hao down on the roof of an office building, then Spirit of Fire shot out of his chest, and he collapsed.  
"Yoh!" Hao picked him up, and began shaking him. "Yoh? Yoh? Can you here me?"  
Yoh slowly opened his eyes, then smiled. "Onii-chan, everything's spinning."  
Hao laughed a little. "You're just tired out. That's all." He then looked over to the Spirit of Fire, and looked back down at Yoh. "You....you were able to oversoul with Spirit of Fire?"  
"I guess so."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. I just woke up and heard you being hurt, then I began wishing I could help you."  
Hao smiled, then hugged him. "Well, thanks."  
Yoh giggled, then slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
Hao laid Yoh down, then he turned to Opachu.  
"Hao-sama? Are you okay?"  
Hao nodded, then looked back down at Yoh. "Well, we've learned something tonight. I'm not as strong as I think I am, and Yoh is stronger than he thinks." He then stood up. "Opachu, stay here and watch Yoh. I'm gonna go steal a few futons."  
Hao was about to jump, when he suddenly felt Opachu grab his poncho.  
"Hao-sama, you don't feel bad about what happened, do you."  
Hao thought for a moment, then smiled. "Of coarse not. Not only did I annoy them, but they lost to a four year old shaman who isn't even trained properly."  
Opachu giggled, then looked up again. "Hao-sama, now that we've had our fun, are you gonna...."  
"Of coarse, Opachu."  
The two smiled, then Hao waved to his small friend, and took one last glance at Yoh. "Sleep well, little Yoh," and with that he jumped off the roof and flew off.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chuck: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with stuff. Yoh now, my website, babysitting...  
  
Amidamaru: Kidnaping me!  
  
Chuck: Oh, you're still here!?! Yea!!! *begins poking Amidamaru, then sits at my desk with a bowl of a combo of curried rice and chicken fried rice* Well, guess I better get started on chapter 7. Laters! ^_-  
  
Amidamaru: Can I have some?  
  
Chuck: No! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck:*sleeps with head on my desk* .....ah...Yoh-chan.... *wakes up hearing Amidamaru trying to call for help. Quickly jumps up and rips out phone cord* I don't think so!  
  
Amidamaru: NO!!!!  
  
Chuck: Why can't you just behave? *sits down in desk and reads over the chapter* Oh, I guess I finished. Well guys, this is it! After a long wait you'll finally find out if Hao merges with Yoh. It took me awhile to decide so please read and review, so I'll know if I made the right choice.  
  
Amidamaru: What did you choose!?! Will Yoh-dono be okay!?!  
  
Chuck: You'll have to read. After all, I do state that Yoh usually gets hurt in my fanfics. Hee hee ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hao walked threw Tokyo, then two futon swung over his shoulder. He wore a long grin. "Yoh's so foolish. Why would I waste my time with such a small life? Hmpf, so foolish." He then remembered Yoh oversouling with Spirit of Fire to protect him. "Well.....maybe he's not that small of a life but still. He's too trusting!"  
"You....you came here to hewp me, like..... an angew would." Hao remembered the words, then smiled. "He has no idea how far from the truth he is. In his case, I'm merely the Grim Reaper, come to collect another life." Hao began to laugh, then suddenly felt a little funny. "What...the..." He then remembered how sad Yoh had looked after he had been slapped. He had looked so sad, so......unexcepted. "Just like me." He thought sadly. He quickly shook his head, forgetting the feeling. "Must have been a fluke from time traveling," and with that he stood in front of he office building, then jumped up.  
  
He landed on the office building with a wide smile as he held the two futon. He smiled seeing Yoh still asleep. "Did he wake up while I was gone?"  
"Nope. He slept like a log."  
Hao smiled, then walked over and picked the small child up. "He's so trusting of others. He actually believes I wanna look after him. He's so foolish."  
He held the child in his arms, then Opachu got a devilish grin. "So, will Hao-sama merge now?"  
"Yes."  
"How shall it be done?"  
"The same as my original plan; I will devour his soul, then merge our bodies." Hao slowly pushed his hand into Yoh's chest, then pulled out a little when he heard Yoh give a small cry of pain.  
"It's okay, Hao-sama. He's out now."  
Hao nodded, feeling himself trembling. "What's the matter with me? Why am I shaking?" He slowly pulled out Yoh's soul and dropped the small child. As he began to swallow the soul he felt his heart becoming heavy feeling when he heard the small body hit the roof. "I have....this feeling again, but why? Could I.... actually...." He was about to fully swallow when he suddenly pulled the small soul out and stared at it with loving eyes.  
"Hao-sama? What's wrong?"  
Hao began to cradle the soul, then walked over and laid it back into Yoh's body.  
"HAO-SAMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"  
Hao picked his little brother up, kissed his cheek, then looked up at Opachu has he began to cradle him. "Opachu.....I.... I can't do it. He's....so small....and....innocent."  
"Hao-sama you've burned day old kittens! How can you not be able to do this!?!"  
"I don't know...."  
"Well.....if you can't get him.....attack his older form."  
Hao looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"I've read a little about time travel and it appears having Cute Yoh here is effecting older Yoh. He's in a coma."  
Hao grinned. "So....technically we're still using the same plan. Just using a different body."  
"Exactly!"  
Hao smiled, then looked down at Yoh. "Why do I care for him?" he thought.  
Yoh's eyes fluttered opened, then he smiled. "Yo!"  
Hao smiled. "Hey, Yoh. How'd ya sleep?"  
"Pwetty good."  
Hao smiled, then suddenly picked up Obaju and jumped off the roof.  
"Onii-chan, where're we gowing?"  
"To get some stuff."  
"Okay."  
  
The trio soon arrived at the Hotel Flame, and Hao grinned when he saw the lights were all out.  
"Perfect. Yoh, Opachu, I want you to stay out here."  
"Yes, Hao-sama!"  
"Okay, Onii-chan."  
Hao smiled, then turned from them and snuck into the house. As he walked past the rooms, he would occasionally peep into the rooms. He smiled when he saw Ren asleep with Horo Horo's arm wrapped around his waist. He continued to look around, when he finally heard faint music coming from a room to his right. He smiled, then walked in to see Yoh laying in his futon with music playing.  
"Manta must have hoped that would wake him up in the morning." He crouched down to his brother then smiled. "You know, Yoh. You're much cuter when you're asleep." He then pushed his hand into Yoh's chest. "This is too easy." He pulled out the soul, and grinned, then jumped back when he heard Yoh give a sudden gasp for air, then become silent. He smiled devilishly, then began to swallow the soul, when he suddenly felt the strange feeling again. "What the!?! Why am I feeling this now!?!" He pulled out the soul in annoyance, then looked down at his brother. He stared at him with hard eyes for a long time, when they softened. "You're.....the same...." He knelt down and laid the soul down back in Yoh's body, brushed his bangs out of his face and stared at him. "You're just as....innocent as he is." He stood up, collected a few items, then sadly walked out of the hotel.  
"Onii-chan? What's wrong? You look sad?"  
Hao looked up, then grinned. "It's nothing Yoh. I've just realized something." He then threw Yoh up and caught him. "Come on, Yoh. It's late." and with that they flew off. As they flew, Hao watched Yoh sit on Spirit of Fire's head. He noticed the child kept nodding off, then smiled. "Yoh, come on down. You wouldn't want to fall off."  
Yoh nodded sleepily. "Yes Oni-chan...." He slid off SoF's head, to be caught by his older brother. He rubbed his face against Hao's chest, then began to mumble things as he drifted off.  
Hao smiled, then covered him up.  
"Hao-sama, what did you realize?"  
Hao looked up at his small friend, then smiled. "I've realized that I am not meant to merge with Yoh. He is has his own life, and it'd be wrong to take it away from him."  
"Hao-sama, does that you mean you're going to take him back?"  
"Hell no! He's staying with me. When I said he had another life, I never said it was a good one. I'm gonna improve it like I said I would." And with that Hao hugged his little brother close, then kissed his cheek. "You're mine now, Oto-chan, and no one's gonna take you from me."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Chuck: How was that? Did I keep everyone in character? Don't think that that's it though. After all, I wouldn't leave Yoh in a coma, so keep checking back.  
  
Amidamaru: I thought you would've done something horrible to him.  
  
Chuck: I would never do that. Well, better work on Chapter 8. Laters! ^_- 


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck: YO!!!!!  
  
Amidamaru: What was that about?  
  
Chuck: Don't know. I just felt like yelling.  
  
Amidamaru: Uh huh...... Anyway, how can this story still be going? I mean, I thought you were only gonna have Hao try and merge, then end it.  
  
Chuck: ARE YOU CRAZY!?! WHY WOULD I STOP IT THERE!?! Actually,  
their's only 2 or 3 chapters left. *sniff sniff*  
  
Amidamaru: *stares while Chuck sadly stands facing the corner.* Um....there's no need to be sad. You could Always write other fanfics. ^_^'  
  
Chuck: OH YEAH!!! YEA!!!!! Well, I guess I should start the chapter, huh.  
  
Amidamaru: I guess so.  
  
Chuck: Okay, Let's begin!  
  
Amidamaru: Uh....Chuck? You'll let me go after this fanfic is over, right? Right? Chuck?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was now a week from when Little Yoh had first arrived and older Yoh remained silent. The group sighed as they watched him sleep.  
"Poor Big Brother." Ryu sighed.  
"Damn Hao. Why can't he just give it up!?!" Anna snarled.  
Kino laid a cold compress on Yoh's forehead, then sighed. "I feel more sorry for Hao."  
Miki cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you feel sorry for him?"  
"Because he has no idea that his plan isn't going to have a happy ending for him."  
The group watched her curiously, waiting for her to continue, but she remained quiet.  
"What's gonna happen?" Manta asked.  
"You'll see soon enough."  
  
The trio had many good times through the seven days, such as sneaking into movie theaters, and causing childish mischief, but little did they know, the good times weren't going to last. It was Saturday night, and Hao returning from getting some snacks for them, presumably oranges and rice balls. He could since that something was going to happen tonight, and he doubted it was good. "What's going to happen?" he thought. He gave a long sigh, then suddenly saw someone step in front of him.. "Huh?"  
"Hello, Asakura Hao."  
Hao raised an eyebrow. "Hey? What do you want?"  
The man smiled fiendishly, almost like a mad man. "Do you knot remember me Hao? Oh wait, you probably don't, seeing how you kill a lot of people."  
Hao frowned. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Hiroshi Keichi."  
"Huh? Hiroshi? Why does that sound familiar."  
"Because it was also the name of my little brother, which you murdered."  
Hao sighed. "Look, like you said, I kill a lot of people, so get over it, okay?" Hao walked past him, then suddenly heard a gun being loaded. He looked back, then saw the man holding a pistol. "Do you plan to shoot me? Go ahead, I've had worse."  
The man smiled again. "This is no ordinary bullet. I've spent 8 years making it. It holds the same power to burn souls that your Spirit of Fire possess. I will burn your soul out the same way you did my brother. "  
Hao fully turned to the man, then set the snacks down. "You can try, but I guarantee you'll miss."  
"Of coarse I will. No matter how hard I aim, you're still to fast."  
Hao smiled. "Good to see you realized the error of your ways. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."  
Hao began to walk away.  
"I wasn't finished."  
Hao turned back around in annoyance, only to receive a dart in the shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow, then suddenly felt his body become numb. "Huh!?! What the!?! I.... can't move..."  
"As I was saying, I could never hit you at your normal speed, but with you frozen, you're helpless."  
Hao frowned, hearing himself be described as helpless, then he began to struggle away, but he was frozen stiff. "Ki...sama!"  
"You're lucky. At least I'm not slicing you in half first, like you did my brother."  
Hao growled. "Killing me wont bring your brother back, you know."  
"Yes, but it'll make me feel better."  
Hao saw the bullet glow as it sat in the gun barrel, then he looked down at the groceries, remembering Yoh and Opachu. "I can't leave them alone. They're practically defenseless without me."  
"This is for you brother!"  
Hao closed his eyes hearing the trigger of the gun be pulled. "I'm sorry Opachu, Yoh."  
  
"DON'T HURT ONII-CHAN!!!"  
It seemed like slow motion to Hao as his little brother pushed him out of the way of the bullet, only to be hit himself as his brother watched in confusion.  
"Yoh?"  
The small child let out a gasp, then landed a little ways from his brother.  
"Shit, my bullet!" The man cringed, then quickly ran away before Hao was able to stand.  
"Hao-sama! Yoh-sama!"  
Hao opened his eyes hearing Opachu, then slowly looked around until he spotted Yoh sprawled on his back crying softly. "Oto-chan?"  
Yoh looked over at him, then smiled weakly. "Onii.....chan....."  
"Yoh!" Hao jumped up dizzily, then ran over to Yoh. "Are you okay?" He cringed seeing the amount of blood that seeped from his brother's wound. "Oh Yoh......why?"  
"Cause you're my brother, silly."  
Hao stared, then jumped back, when Yoh let out a painful cry, then suddenly became limp. "Yoh.........YOH!?!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chuck: Was this chapy okay?  
  
Amidamaru: Poor Yoh-dono. Is he gonna be okay?  
  
Chuck: For the last time, I'm not saying! Yeesh! Well, I guess Chapter 9 is the last one, so I hope you enjoyed this Fanfic and will continue to read others I've written. Some may be good, some bad. Oh!, that character I mentioned in an earlier chapter didn't show up after all, but she will be in the long one that I'm now typing. Well, see ya on Chapter 9! ^_- 


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck: Well, this is the final chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, but my baby brother broke my computer.  
  
Amidamaru: It was actually quite funny. Especially the way you screamed.  
  
Chuck: SHUT UP!  
  
Amidamaru: Could you let me go?  
  
Chuck: When this chapter's over.  
  
Amidamaru: Umm.... okay.  
  
Chuck: Here it comes, the conclusion to Bwotherly Love. Enjoy. *hugs computer* ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Yoh, can you here me!?! Yoh!?!" Hao shook the limp child, but their was no answer. Hatred then filled the brunette's eyes, and he laid Yoh down. "Opacho, watch him for a moment."  
"Yes, Hao-sama."  
Hao jumped up, then began to run down the street after the man. "I don't care if I did kill his brother, no one hurts mine!" It wasn't long until he caught up to the man. He was running through an alleyway, in some attempt to escape. "I don't think so!" Hao shot down and slammed a fiery fist into the guy's back.  
The guy was thrown into a few garbage cans, then he looked up to see Hao standing in front of him, holding a long fiery sword.  
"How dare you hurt my Oto-chan!"  
"I'd say it was the perfect punishment. You killed mine, so I'll kill yours."  
"KISAMA!!!" Hao lifted the sword, then was about to bring it down, when he suddenly felt a weird feeling in his chest. He stared at the man, who now trembled in fear. "We're.....alike," he thought.  
The man looked up, not feeling the sword. "Huh?"  
How looked down at him with a mix of pity and sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to your brother, so..... instead of burning you....." He slowly put his hand in the man's pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it, then ashes lifted out.  
The man's eyes saddened. "Sango....."  
The ashes suddenly began glowing, then formed a spirit of a boy, about 15. The man stared in disbelief. "Sango!?! You're..."  
Hao crouched down. "I will unite your souls." and with that Hao pushed the sword through his back, making sure it was fatal, jumped up, and ran back to Yoh and Opacho, leaving the two spirits.  
  
"Hao-sama, he's awake!"  
Hao ran up, then took Yoh into his arms. "Yoh, are you okay?"  
Yoh gave a soft groan, then began to cry. "Onii-chan, I hurt... and I feel....sleepy."  
"Don't fall asleep!" Hao checked the wound, then frowned seeing it was just under his chest. "Just stay awake. We're gonna get you to a hospital." Hao picked Yoh up, then frowned. "Spirit of Fire!"  
The great spirit appeared, then looked down at his master.  
"Where's the hospital, Opacho!?!"  
"Uh, across town."  
"Spirit of Fire, take us to the hospital!" Hao ordered. He then picked up Opacho and jumped onto the spirit's shoulder.  
  
As the trio flew, Hao applied pressure to his brother's wound. "Yoh, can you still here me?"  
Yoh slowly lifted his head as he cried, then it drooped down.  
"You're so cold." Hao suddenly pulled a large hooded sweater from under his sweater and put it on him.  
"How'd you do that, Hao-sama?"  
"Do what, Opacho?"  
"Keep a sweater under your poncho?"  
"Don't ask."  
Opacho looked down at Yoh, then began trembling when he saw blood seeping through the sweater. "Hao-sama.....his bleeding's bad. I.... I don't think we're gonna make it in time."  
"Yes we will! Spirit of Fire, move it!" Hao smiled, feeling them going faster, then he looked down at Yoh again.  
"Yoh, what does it feel like?"  
"Like I'm burning."  
"Okay.....Yoh? I need you to keep giving me signs that you're awake, okay?"  
"O....kay." Yoh began humming softly.  
"That's good Yoh. Just keep it up."  
After a few moments, all that could be heard was the sound of Spirit of Fire flying, and the Yoh's humming.  
"Hao-sama?"  
"Yes, Opachu?"  
"What happened to our original plan?"  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
"Well, I thought you were gonna merge with Yoh, and that would be the end of it."  
"I told you, I can't do it."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause.... I have feelings."  
"I think he's seducing you."  
"What!?! Opachu, he' s 4 years old! How would he know how to seduce ME!?!"  
"Well, maybe it comes naturally to him."  
"Opachu, are you jealous?:"  
"NO!.....well.....maybe..."  
Hao cocked an eyebrow.  
"Well, maybe I liked it better when their was just you and me."  
Hao smirked. "So you are jealous."  
"I AM NOT!!!"  
Hao giggled, then suddenly realized that the humming had stopped. "Yoh?" Yoh suddenly fell limp, then being startled, Hao lost grip of the small child, and he fell. "YOH!!!"  
"Hao-sama!?!" Opachu cried, suddenly seeing Hao jump off.  
Hao held his arms to his sides, falling faster, until Yoh was in reach. "Come...to...ONII-CHAN!!!" Hao quickly caught Yoh, then was suddenly caught by Spirit of Fire.  
"Hao-sama, are you alright!?!"  
"I'm fine." Hao looked down at Yoh. "Can you hear me?"  
Yoh still cried, but he wouldn't respond.  
"Hold on, Oto-chan. We're almost there."  
  
When they finally landed, Yoh seemed to be in more pain as Hao ran into the hospital.  
"My brother needs help!"  
At first, no one came, but when Yoh suddenly let out a loud cry, a nurse ran over, stared at Yoh for about a millisecond, then took him into the ER. As she was closing the doors, she saw Hao coming in. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to come in."  
"Please, Miss. He's only 4."  
"Onii-chan!"  
Hao looked up and saw Yoh reaching out to him.  
"Don't leave me alone."  
The nurse, picked up a clip board, then read over it. "Shit. There's only one doctor available at the moment."  
"Who is it?" Hao asked.  
On cue, a tall blond haired man with deep blue eyes walked in. His jacket was slightly open, revealing a patch of grey and he wore strange skull rings on each hand.  
"FAUST!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"  
Faust looked at Hao, then smiled softly. "I decided to start working here."  
Hao cringed a little, then watched as Faust walked over to the table.  
Yoh looked at him curiously, trying to hold his tears back. "You're....big."  
"I know." Faust knelt down over Yoh, then discovered the wound. His expression saddened, then he looked up at Hao. "You should wait outside."  
Hao frowned, then started a staring contest with Faust, then walked out, when he had lost.  
As Hao left, Faust quickly picked up the phone. "Kino, he's here."  
  
About ten minutes later, the hall was unusually empty, then Hao heard Yoh scream, and he jumped up, "Yoh!" He ran in to find Yoh was trembling in a mix of pain and fear, as Faust now necromanced on him. "GET OUT OF HIM!"  
Faust looked up, then grunted. "He's okay. I'm just trying to get the bullet out. He screamed because he blacked out, then woke up and saw my hand in him."  
Hao watched impatiently as Faust's hand moved around in Yoh, looking for the bullet. He watched for a few moments, then turned to leave, when he suddenly heard Yoh scream, and his heart monitor go flat. "Yoh!?!" He whipped around, seeing Faust was now moving his hand faster. "What happened!?!"  
"I... I think my hand slipped."  
"YOUR HAND SLIPPED!?!"  
"Necromancing isn't easy when the patient wont hold still! He had been trembling, then suddenly had a tremor. My hand may've hit his heart the wrong way!"  
Hao ran over and began shaking Yoh. "Oto-chan! Oto-chan, wake up!"  
Faust grunted, then Hao heard Yoh's breathing start up. He looked up, then sighed seeing Faust's hand was glowing.  
"I got his heartbeat started again."  
Tears filled Hao's eyes. He hugged Yoh, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw Eliza.  
"Hao.....you should wait outside. I'll......do what I can."  
Hao nodded, looked at Yoh one last time, then walked out.  
  
"Hao."  
Hao looked up. "Where's Yoh!?! Is he okay?"  
Faust sighed. "We moved him to room #90. We got the bullet out, but......"  
"What? What!?!" Hao stood up. "Is he okay!?!"  
Faust shook his head. "We got the bullet out but it had worked its way up to his heart and....." He poked the tip of the bullet. "It's very sharp. I.... I think I may've pushed it in."  
Hao began trembling. "You mean.....he's gonna......"  
"He...wont make it through the night. You can go in, but.....he doesn't know he's dying so it might be best not to tell him."  
Hao nodded sadly, then looked down at Opacho. "Do you wanna come too?"  
"I don't think it'd be right. You two should be alone."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep."  
Hao smiled softly, then slowly walked to room #90. He opened the door, then his heart sunk when he saw Yoh lying silently, now pale and weak. "Yoh?"  
Yoh slowly opened his eyes, then smiled. "Yo."  
Hao walked over, then laid down next to him. "How ya feeling?"  
"It's kinda hard to breath, and everything's fuzzy."  
Hao hugged him, then looked over at his heart monitor. It's beat was soft.  
Yoh looked up. "Why do you look so sad?"  
Hao sniffed a little then smiled. "It's nothing. I just got something in my eyes." Hao brushed Yoh's hair out of his eyes, then smiled. "Yoh..... why did you take that shot for me?"  
"I don't know. I just wanted you to be safe."  
Hao smiled. "You're heart's to big, you know that?"  
Yoh giggled, and sat up, but suddenly held his chest, and slumped down.  
"Yoh, are you okay?"  
"My chest hurts....and I feel.... sleepy."  
Hao knew Yoh's time was running out, so before Yoh could become scared Hao took him into his arms. "Yoh we're gonna play a little game, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Hao laid Yoh down. "Yoh, I need you to close you're eyes."  
"Okay."  
"Now I want you to count."  
"How high?"  
"When I tell you to stop."  
"Okay. One, two, three."  
Hao began to cry as he watched his brother begin to fade away.  
"Four.. five...six.....seven......eight.....nine...... ten......eleven........."  
"Oto-chan........goodbye." Hao suddenly held Yoh close and began crying hard. "I love you!"  
  
It was hours before anyone came in. Hao had sat their holding Yoh ever since.  
"I tried to warn you" a soft voice said.  
Hao looked up, pure hatred in his eyes. "You knew this would happen, didn't you!?!" he snarled.  
Kino walked over, then sat on a stool by the bed. "Be calm. I don't come to taunt. I come to help."  
Hao held Yoh closer. "Help?"  
"Hao, do you know why Yoh was meant to die?"  
Hao shook his head.  
"Two of the same person can't exist on the same plain. To create balance, nature will automatically dispose of the one that's been on the present plain the least amount of time."  
Hao looked down. "It's not fair. Why couldn't older Yoh die."  
Kino frowned. "Hao, they're both Yoh. Why would you want either of them to die?"  
"Older Yoh's a pain in the butt. This Yoh's a lot better."  
"Hao, I've developed a spell to bring him back."  
Hao looked up.  
"But, if I use it he'll also be sent back to the past with no memories of this."  
"I don't want him to go back!"  
"Hao, I know it's hard, but it's the right thing to do. If you keep him here, this present will soon be changed."  
Hao looked down. "If it's so important, why don't you just cast the spell."  
"It has been cast."  
"Then why isn't he gone?"  
"You wont let him."  
"Huh?"  
"You're love for him is blocking the spell. Unless you let him go, he'll never come back."  
Hao stared at her, then looked down at his brother. "If I don't let him go....I'll never be able to hear him laugh, will I?"  
"No."  
Hao thought for a long time. He didn't wanna lose Yoh, but due to the circumstances, what choices did he have. "Alright."  
Kino smiled. "Arigoto."  
Hao slowly let go of Yoh, then the boys body began to glow, and in a matter of seconds Yoh disappeared.  
"Good-bye."  
  
Hao's POV:  
  
It was a week later after Little Yoh had disappeared and I had been miserable ever since. Opacho tried to cheer me up, but it was useless. I needed my Oto-chan back. I was outside of the Flame Hotel when it happened. I was planing to kill myself. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat there, a knife to my throat. "Well, this is it." I began to press when I suddenly heard a door open, then slowly turned my head to see a familiar figure.  
"Hao? What are you doing out here?"  
I wanted to stab him. He was the reason that I lost my Oto-chan, but I couldn't. He had his face. His smile. His eyes. "I see you're better."  
"Yep! I'm back!"  
"Just kill me!"  
"What!"  
"Just kill me! I know you wanna!" I expected him to do many things, but I never expected him to do what he did. He smiled.  
"Hao.......why don't you come in."  
I looked up, then I saw him. My Oto-chan. He was there. Under the 14 year old body he was there, and that's when I realized, I had never lost him. "O....kay," and with that, I was lead into the hotel.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chuck: I'm sorry if this sucked. It came out better in my head, so I may rewrite it at some point.  
  
Amidamaru: Can I go now!?!  
  
Chuck: Fine! *unties Amidamaru/ Ami throws out as fast as he can* Tell Yoh- chan I say hi! Well, please R&R. Oh, to Hao's girl, I'm proud to say that I finally got Opacho's name right. O-P-A-C-H-O! Got it! *hee hee* Well, catch me in my other fanfics. SEE YA!!! 


End file.
